Alicia confronts Molly
Molly had best watch out! She incurs the wrath of Alicia Lambert! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Dylan, Eileen Shaw, Rhonda Ferguson, and Astrid McIntyre all passed their bar exams; Dylan took a job as a corporate lawyer for his family's company; while Eileen, Rhonda and Astrid opened their own law firm. *Roger Lambert confronted Molly for the rape that her male flunky had committed on him. She blinked it off as another rant. Eileen Shaw was working in the new law firm that she and her friends had established. Astrid was getting some coffee and soup from the Beanery; and Rhonda was doing one of her radio spots at WBZ radio up in Boston. Rhonda still worked at WBZ radio as the station's law reporter and also was a practicing lawyer. Dylan began his work at his family's company as a corporate attorney. The Harpers were pleased that he was working for the family company; most especially Jeff Wheeler and Patricia Lambert. They were also proud that Dylan had passed his bar exams. Meanwhile, at the new law firm, Astrid had come back with coffee and soup. Rhonda had also come back from Boston, and she was describing how it went. "My boss was so pleased that I had taken my bar exams, and he had someone do a story on me," she said, "I was nonetheless shocked." Just then, Laurie Brewster, who had just arrived in Harpers Falls, came in. "May I speak to Eileen Shaw?" she asked. "I am Eileen Shaw," Eileen said, "and these are my partners, Astrid McIntyre and Rhonda Ferguson. How may we help you?" "I wish to file a civil suit," Laurie said. "That may be a problem," Eileen said, "since we're only licensed to practice in Massachusetts, and not in Illinois, where you came from." "Do you know anyone in Illinois who could help me?" Laurie asked. "I can find out," Rhonda said. And that was what Rhonda did. She looked up some attorneys in the Chicago area. Anyssa also knew some old friends of her father, who could help Laurie. Meanwhile, Alicia Lambert, Roger's sister, and Patricia's daughter, was walking down to the Law Enforcement Center. She was on a mission, and she didn't wish for failure. "I'd like to see Molly Wainwright," she said to Anne Hamilton. "I'll have Tillie bring her up," she said, referring to Tillie Brandington, the new guard. Tillie had Molly coming up the walk, struggling and threatening. "YOU!" Alicia said furiously, "So, YOU'RE the bitch who had my brother attacked, are you?" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "Of course I did," she cackled, "why else would I do it? It inflicted harm on someone, and it was fun!" Alicia glared at her enemy, "You are a cold-hearted, cold-blooded, evil bitch!" she said furiously. Molly laughed in her face, "When I am through destroying your brother," she crowed, "I will destroy your other siblings, then your parents, then the Harpers and the rest of this stupid town, and once I am supreme, I will snob all of you!" Alicia got in Molly's face. "You are a vicious evil bitch!" she said angrily, "You couldn't destroy a cold!" "I am Molly Wainwright," she howled, "you will treat me with respect!" "Why should I treat YOU with respect?" Alicia shot back at her, "You don't treat anyone else with respect!" "I don't have to!" she raged, "I am Molly Wainwright!" "You don't get respect because you demand it!" Alicia said furiously, "Sheila Watkins was right about you! You ARE a whack-job!" "Bitch!" Molly screamed, "I don't care what your age is, I will kill you! I've killed kids for doing lesser than you!" Alicia glared at her, "Try it, you slut!" she said viciously, "I'll prove to you that you can't get what you want!" With that, Alicia and Molly got into a huge fight. "Not so high and mighty are you now, are you?" Alicia screamed. "I'll kill you!" Molly raged, "You will perish!" "No, you won't!" Alicia screamed. The fight became more intense, until Tillie pulled Molly away from her, and Joanna Harper pulled Alicia from the firing line. "LET ME GO!" Molly screamed, "I HAVE TO KILL HER! IT'S MY ROYAL DUTY!" "No, you won't!" Joanna said coldly, "Take her back to Super Max!" Tillie nodded and hauled the screaming Molly off to her cell. Alicia went back to the school, having felt like she had been on the receiving end of a beatdown. Sheila noticed this, and picked her up. "Alicia, you look awful," she said, "what happened?" "Molly Wainwright happened to me," Alicia said, "that's what." "Well, you got beaten pretty harshly," she said, "I'm getting you to the hospital." Sheila drove her to the hospital, where Dr. Steinbach, the Harper's family doctor and the chief of staff, looked her over. "Seems like she was beaten rather harshly," she said. "That is why I brought her here," Sheila said, "what can be done?" "I think she should be here overnight," Dr. Steinbach said, "are her parents in town?" "Yes, I will talk to Aunt Patricia," she said. Hours later, Patricia came in, worried. "I am looking for my daughter, Alicia Lambert?" she said. "I'm here, Aunt Patricia," Sheila said, "I brought her in. She and Molly Wainwright had a fight, and she beat her rather badly." "Patricia Lambert?" Dr. Steinbach said, "I am Dr. Julianna Steinbach, the doctor in charge of your daughter's case." "How is she?" Patricia said. "She's all right," Dr. Steinbach said, "she was injured in a fight with Molly Wainwright. Thanks to Sheila Watkins, she is all right. Had she not gotten here, I think Alicia would be dead now." "I see," Patricia said, "Molly will suffer for this! First my son, then Alicia. When will she leave our family alone?" "Molly is a hard-core mean woman," Sheila said, "and we need to work together to get her out of this town, for good!" What will happen next? *What plan will Sheila and Patricia concoct to get rid of Molly, or exact revenge on her for her attacks on Roger and Alicia? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes